OnlYours
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS Respuesta a reto de 'Candy' del grupo de facebook 'El Baño de Mirtle'. Después de una reconciliación algo, 'diferente', al rubio le surgen nuevos deseos que no se atreve a pedir pero que no puede tampoco obviar. Eso lo lleva entonces a urdir una de sus viejas artimañas de serpiente para cumplir su deseo. Que nunca se diga que un Malfoy no consigue lo que quiere. AU. EWE. LEMON.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la trama es de mi autoría.**

**Reto****'_de Candy, del grupo El Baño de Myrtle'_**

**** (¡ ¡ Espero te guste ! !) ****

* * *

**TÍTULO**: 'OnlYours'  
**PAREJA**: Draco/Harry  
**RATED**: M  
**SUMARY**: Después de una reconciliación algo, 'diferente', al rubio le surgen nuevos deseos que no se atreve a pedir pero que no puede tampoco obviar. Eso lo lleva entonces a urdir una de sus viejas artimañas de serpiente para cumplir su deseo. Que nunca se diga que un Malfoy no consigue lo que quiere. AU. EWE. LEMON. SLASH. DRARRY.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Juego de roles. Bondage. Spankled. Azotes. Dominación/Sumisión. Sexo rudo.

* * *

_**..:: 'OnlYours' ::..**_

_** .**_

_**.**_

Me había moderado lo más que pude en mi propia actuación. Pelear con el moreno apenas minutos antes de salir hacia aquel dichoso baile no fue tan fácil como hubiera imaginado ya que, de manera adorable, el estúpido Griffindor parecía querer evitar a toda costa enojarse ya con él.

Pero lo había conseguido.

Ambos se habían enfadado y aún así habían venido a la dichosa fiesta.

Dejándome ver y buscar, fomentando la charla adecuada en los momentos adecuados además.

Charlar, beber, reía. Todo esto asegurándome siempre de estar en la mejor capacidad de visión del radar de mi hermoso y temperamental león.

Sonreír y beber un poco más disfrutando del estallido de las delicadas y suaves burbujas en el interior de mi boca.

Reír de cualquier cosa en los precisos y preciosos instantes en que sabía su mirada se posaba en mí.

En esos momentos donde su intensa y electrizante mirada me atravesaba como un puñal.

_Casi 'coquetear_' con descaro se diría. **_Casi_**.

Y luego, volver a él. Siempre a él.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego... y que, bien me podría terminar quemando. Era por eso que justamente, a pesar de hacer lo que hacía para conseguir su reacción y hacerlo caer en la clara rendición de su propia tentación; a pesar de fingir magistralmente aún un visible enojo hacia él en cuanto llegaba a su lado. Yo volvía. Una, dos, tres... y siempre. Porque, en realidad, ni siquiera podría comenzar a considerar el que él solo tomara toda esta pantomima demasiado mal... y terminara dejándome a fuera, una vez más. Tal y como había hecho hacía ya tantos años al despreciar mi mano y marcar sin querer el curso empedrado de nuestras jóvenes vidas.

No podría manejar aquello. No podría ni por un segundo imaginarme ahora siendo arrojado fuera de él. Fuera de su vida. No ahora.

Estaba seguro de que podría tolerar cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. Había soportado ya mucho antes de la batalla por mi propia familia y conocidos, y luego de ésta por todos aquellos sobrevivientes que sin aprender d su torvo error seguían juzgando y prejuzgando una y otra y otra vez.

Podría soportar cualquier cosa menos el alejarse de él.

Había ya corrido demasiada agua debajo del puente como para poder siquiera sobrevivir un día en su antigua soledad.

Desterré esos pensamientos deprimentes y morbosos que de vez en cuando me dominaban, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como su mandíbula parecía querer quebrarse bajo el fierro y tenso apriete que sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo.

Después de un par de horas, largas horas, de martirio mutuo en esa dichosa fiesta ambos estaban más que listos para regresar a casa. SU casa. De ambos.

Y, si el apriete firme y duro sobre su codo era alguna indicación, el rubio sabía que entonces su deseo ya se cumplió.

.

Había llegado el momento.

Lo sabía.

Lo temía. Lo esperaba.

Lo anhelaba.

Este era hasta entonces mi mayor oscuro deseo desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Este era mi sucio secreto... y por fin iba a cumplirlo. Me estremecía de placer de solo pensar que estaba a tan poco de llegar a cumplirlo.

Suspiré de manera tranquila mientras sentía su apabullante presencia justo detrás de mí.

Acechándome sin tocarme. Exacerbando y exorbitando mis sentidos hasta la exasperación.

Quería, 'necesitaba' que comenzase de una buena vez. Ya... pero sabía que no lo haría. Estaba demasiado cabreado como para darme el gusto tan fácil y... estaba demasiado jodidamente furioso como para medir su fuerza si ahora mismo me tocaba. Lo sabía. Lo respetaba. Lo admiraba por su cauto control a pesar de su siempre explosivo temperamento.

Joder, sabía que estaba furioso. rabioso sería más adecuado. Y eso solo terminaba haciéndolo mucho más emocionantemente oscuro para mí. Sería rudo. Sería absolutamente crudo y carnal. Sexo duro y del bueno. Del que reclama. Del que somete. De aquel que exige y no cede.

Un reclamo total. Una reafirmación del dominio de mi cuerpo.

Me había buscado esto. Y estaba encantado con ello. Lo quería. Merlín, lo deseaba tanto. Tanto y desde hacía también tanto tiempo. Justo desde aquella inesperada vez en que él, tras mucha tomadura de pelo suya, había cedido a sus demonios permitiéndose dejarse llevar un poco demás una vez en el desenfrenado sexo de reconciliación cuando al parecer aún le quedaban algunos importantes trazos de ira en él.

Eso fue... shokeante -a falta de una palabra mejor-. Estimulante. Aterrador. Pero ahora, ya un par de meses después de aquel aislado suceso, había tenido tiempo de sobra como para poder, no solo entender el trasfondo de lo sucedido -ya que fue algo inhóspito que pasó pero nunca se habló-, sino también analizar mis entonces alarmantes reacciones.

Alarmantes por el simple y sencillo -y a la vez complicado- hecho de que yo nunca, JAMÁS, hubiera siquiera pensado o imaginado que justamente a mí me fuera a poner, a encender tanto como lo hizo, aquello. Nunca podría haber pensado siquiera que precisamente yo -de todas las posibles personas- me... calentaría tanto con mi propio, sometimiento, de todas las cosas. Mi sometimiento a él.

Y SOLO a él. Eso sí que lo tenía muy en claro.

La confianza que le tenía desde que, finalmente, después de tantas cosas pasadas, nos hicimos pareja, era lo único que me había dado la suficiente valentía como para idear y llevar a cabo hasta el final todo aquello. Para tener el coraje de obtener más de aquello que quería pero sin tener que decir o pedir realmente nada. Una táctica muy Slytherin sin lugar a dudas.

Y ahora allí estaba. Por fin.

El regreso a casa había sido silencioso y algo tenso. Sabía que no debía decir nada si no quería que todo el empeño puesto en esa noche se fuera por el desagüe, sin embargo era 'difícil' para mí saberlo enojado conmigo por algo que bien hubiera podido evitar.

Ahora solo tenía que ocultar con sumo esfuerzo la estúpida sonrisa de felicidad que parecía querer partir mi hermoso rostro a la mitad al ver finalmente cumplido mi mayor secreto deseo.

—Al cuarto. _AHORA_.

No voy mentir. Su voz sonó tan fría y, tan mortalmente impersonal que me estremecí sin poder evitarlo.

Por un segundo. Un loco y terrorífico segundo, su tono me remontó al tiempo en el que tuve que aguantar a aquella maldita serpiente desfigurada mandándome en mi propia casa como si fuera tan solo un elfo más para él y sus estúpidos vasallos.

Solo un segundo.

Un eterno segundo que por suerte se fue tan pronto como llegó.

Sé que él notó mi cambio y le agradecí en silencio que no añadiera nada justo entonces. Si había algo que necesitaba era que justamente él de entre todas las personas me hiciera olvidar todo una vez más.

Corriendo por las escaleras que llevaban a nuestro colosal pero íntimo dormitorio sonreí suavemente ante el pensamiento con el que solo había llegado a un acuerdo hacía unos pocos días. El pensamiento de que ahora sabía porqué de pronto tenía tanta necesidad de solo rendirme a él.

Era esa oscura necesidad de solo ceder las riendas, el control, y solo dejarme llevar por el dolor y el placer combinados que sabía él podría darme, junto con todo el amor que mutuamente nos profesábamos.

Esa cruda y dolorosa necesidad básica de solo ser suyo. Sin nombre. Sin apellido.

Sin cargas del pasado que tanto costaban llevar.

Y sabía que para él era algo similar a pesar de que nunca lo hubiéremos hablado.

Eso me entristecía en parte. El saber que los dos a pesar de a penas estar entrando en nuestros años de joven adultez ya estuviéramos tan intrínsecamente marcados por los errores de tantos otros y por haber cargado con sus propias cargas en nuestras espaldas.

Sabía que, como yo había sido educado para obedecer, a Harry le habían instruido -no educado, no. Lo suyo fue la instrucción al mejor estilo militar por más que lo quisieran endulzar o amalgamar, pero bueno-, para liderar. Y él era bueno en ello. Fue genial al tomar las riendas en la batalla mientras dirigía a todos con pura convicción a pesar de saber los costos... y era genial ahora también a pesar de su propia y evidente lucha interna por no ceder al dominio absoluto por puro autocontrol.

Sacudiendo la cabeza me acerqué a nuestra cama, solo parándome al lado, apenas acariciando la colcha de suave y frío raso que nos arropaba cada noche. Casi podía sentir su textura contra mi piel.

Suspiré al ver que mi mente había evocado sucios recuerdos de cada noche de pasión que éste había evidenciado.

—No te preocupes. Hoy tendrás algo más para recordar Dragón —dijo él desde detrás de mí. Haciéndome saltar en el proceso ya que no le había escuchado para nada acercarse a mí.

—Ha...

—Silencio. Sé muy bien lo que estabas buscando hacer esta noche así que, felicitaciones Malfoy, me has encontrado. No sabes, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me he estado controlando para no llegar a caer en esto contigo. Con nadie. Pero, maldito seas rubio, tú siempre tienes que ir y apretar los botones, siempre tienes que... —suspiró y el aliento caliente sopló sobre mi tenso pero muy sensible nuca, logrando que una risa que sonaba demasiado oscura saliera por detrás de mí. No me giré sin embargo, no me atreví—. No vas a hablar a menos que te lo diga o pregunte algo. No vas a gritar a menos que sea cuando te diga o deje. No vas a luchar a menos que quieras que me vaya —sentenció. 'JODER'—. Sé que pensabas que eras muy astuto amor pero, ya ves, yo no solo soy un claro león ya lo sabes ¿cierto? No, la serpiente en mí pudo ver muy fácilmente hacia donde ibas con esto. Me halagas, lo reconozco. Me halaga el hecho de que confíes tanto en mí hasta el punto de rendirte a ser mío de todas aquellas formas que hace años sueño con hacer pero que siempre fui demasiado cobarde para pedirte hacer. Pero bueno, ya que también soy una serpiente, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad que tan gentilmente me has servido en bandeja de plata —sentí como el aire cambiaba sutilmente a mi alrededor y sabía que dentro de poco ya estaría perdido porque la increíble magia del moreno se estaba comenzando a soltar y era... intoxicante, hermosa. Peligrosa.

Quería darme de patadas por haber pensado tanto tiempo que el maldito 'héroe' era todo un dechado de luz. Ni más lejos de la verdad. Harry no era solo luz. Mi Harry era tan gris como un día de lluvia. Su aura era poderosa e intimidante. Era atrayente y salvaje. Era MÍA.

Él era MÍO.

—Vas a hacer lo que te diga amor, sin dudas, sin demoras. Si no lo haces entonces habrá que sumar castigos y, créeme bebé, tu lista hoy ya es lo suficientemente larga para que quieras agregarle aún más. Tendrás suerte si mañana puedes levantarte de la cama siquiera. Y tendrás aún más suerte si es que dentro de un par de días puedes caminar y sentarte con normalidad eso te lo aseguro —Merlín. Quería gemir. Su voz era diferente a como siempre me hablaba Ahora era dura y fría, cortante y... dominante. Me excitaba con solo escucharlo hablar pero, oírlo decir lo que me haría... era demasiado bueno—. Te voy a dejar ese hermoso y pomposo culo aristocrático tan rojo como l sangre, tu culito hermoso será digno de un Griffindor para el momento en el que termine con él. Te ataré para que esas manos traviesas no estorben en el camino. Te cogeré fuerte y rápido, con dolor y sin él para poder escuchar tus hermosos gritos de placer y tus preciosos y estimulantes lamentos de dolor. Te dominaré como tanto has buscado Draco, pero solo para estar seguros, Y SOLO POR ESO, te daré una palabra. Una palabra que, en el momento en que la digas acabará con todo. Si la dices o no será tu decisión, pero, si la dices eso es todo, esto no se repetirá y todo volverá a la perfecta normalidad. Si no la dices, luego no hay reclamos de nada, de absolutamente nada de lo que te haga y podríamos, quizás, hasta arreglar algo para repetirlo de nuevo en otra oportunidad —sentí más que ver el movimiento de su persona hasta tenerlo delante de mí, mirándome con una profundidad y una determinación que por un momento me sorprendió—. Y, solo por si acaso, te aclaro que esto no es lo ÚNICO que quiero de ti. Te amo y no me es necesario todo esto para poder ser feliz. Quiero que entiendas que, sigas o no con esto no habrá nada que recriminarte de ninguna manera. Aprecio y valoro el que lo intentes, pero entiendo perfectamente si en algún momento es demasiado para ti ¿de acuerdo?

Y eso fue, esas malditas palabras fueron las que me derritieron como si fuera una rana de chocolate dejada a pleno sol.

Lo amaba. Tanto. Tanto que dolía.

Esas palabras fueron las que en realidad cimentaron mi determinación hasta hacía unos momentos dudosa.

Quería complacerlo y quería que me complazca.

Lo quería todo de él. Con él.

—Piensa y responde Dragón, ¿En verdad quieres seguir con esto?

Asentí.

—Tu palabra es '_Malkin_'.

El comienzo de todo.

_Nuestro_ comienzo.

Para bien o para mal pero era '**_nuestro_**'.

No se me pasó por alto la gran preocupación que encerraba el tono así que, insertándome a mí mismo en el papel que había elegido seguir, bajé la cabeza y dócilmente respondí.

—Sí... ¿Amo? —la última palabra saliendo indecisa por entre mis labios.

—No. No '_Amo_' Draco. No nada. Soy Harry ¿de acuerdo? Siempre Harry.

—Sí, Harry.

—Ven aquí —dijo en voz baja ya mostrándose diferente de la de segundos antes.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más di un paso hacia él y me vi envuelto en sus brazos tan pronto lo hice. Él me abrazaba fuerte, me abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Quizás así fuera.

Me aferré a él.

Mi constante.

Mi héroe infantil. Mi enemigo jurado.

Mi némesis adolescente y mi sueño errado.

Mi perdón. Mi inicio.

Mi amigo y soporte.

Mi amante.

Mi amado.

Conocido, compañero, novio, amante y marido.

Mi complemento.

Mi **_TODO_**.

—Te amo —dije bajito para no arruinar el momento.

—Como yo a ti, bebé.

—Te deseo. _LO _deseo —susurré contra su oído. Tan bajo que hasta yo tuve reparos en oírme. Sabiendo que él sabría perfectamente a que me refería con ello.

—Lo sé. Y yo te deseo a ti.

Una pausa.

Un silencio.

Un ajuste.

—Entonces tómame león. Hoy lo quiero todo de ti.

—Y lo tendrás Dragón. Lo tendrás. Tú eres mío.

—Lo soy. Tuyo. Solo tuyo.

Amé la forma en la que me miró. Diciéndome tanto con una sola mirada. Antes de estremecerme al verle cambiar justo ante mí.

Su cálida sonrisa amorosa evaporada como el viento.

La dulce mirada tierna convirtiéndose en acero blindado.

La suavidad de sus músculos tensándose hasta lo imposible por la clara anticipación.

—Ahora Dragón, ve al baño y límpiate bien a fondo para mí. Quiero todo rastro de otras manos fuera de tu cuerpo. Ahora.

Y tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca mi cuerpo ya estaba girando para correr a hacer su comando. Sin pensar. Sin preocuparme por nada más.

Una orden. Una respuesta.

Un error. Un castigo.

Mi mente pronto asumió su cargo dejando solo aquello elemental a saber.

Apenas diez minutos después me hallaba saliendo de la ducha más rápida de mi vida. Haciendo en silencio absoluto mi camino hacia él... y quedándome pasmado ante la vista que me recibió al salir del cuarto de baño.

Velas. Velas flotaban y alumbraban todo el espacio con suavidad y finura.

La cama abierta y desprovista de mantas ahora. Lisa y plana. Apenas la sábana inferior de seda negra cubriendo el colchón.

Mi mirada más bien fija en los elementos que de pronto se mostraban orgullosos en la normalmente mesa de noche. Una varilla. Una paleta. Un dildo... -tragué saliva-, y unas finas cuerdas... muchas cuerdas.

—Veo que has visto los juguetes para hoy Dragón. Puedo asegurarte que voy a encargarme de que disfrutes de cada uno de ellos. Ahora bien —dijo saliendo de las sombras donde aparentemente se había refugiado—... quítate esa toalla y ponte de rodillas.

La evidencia de mi deseo expuesta y creciente al sonido de aquellas palabras.

—Bien, bien. Hermoso como siempre Dragón.

Mi boca se hizo agua, literalmente, cuando lo vi venir hacia mí con un paso ágil y gatuno. Dejando a mi vista su nueva -y muy exquisita-, vestimenta. Apnas unos pantalones que más bien parecían calzas, de cuero negro y brillante. Apenas sostenidos por aquellos duros y llamativos huesos de la cadera.

Gemí, o al menos quise hacerlo. Me recordé a mí mismo no hacer sonido alguno. Quería agradar a mi '_señor_'. Harry era mi señor aunque el muy terco lo negara a muerte. No me importaba, era mi mente y así lo llamaría.

—Primero lo primero.

Estirando su mano le vi convocar el pequeño dildo rojo a su mano. Maldito bastardo, sabía como me ponía el verlo hacer esos pequeños trucos de poder puro.

—Chúpalo.

Lo hice. De inmediato. Lamí y chupé todo el pequeño artefacto. Humedeciéndolo lo más que podía al saber que eso sería todo el lubricante que tendría antes de que lo pusiera en mí.

Chorreaba de saliva para cuando mi señor dijo que había terminado con él.

Mi polla ya dolorosamente dura se sentía pesada bailando entre mis piernas. Sumamente interesada en todo aquello sabía vendría después.

—Póntelo. De una sola vez.

Gemí por lo bajo. Él se rió.

'_Maldito desgraciado_' -pensé para mí. Secretamente disfrutando de verlo así.

Miré medio con recelo la cosa ahora en mis manos. No era 'pequeño' exactamente. Quizás solo ligeramente menor a un pene promedio. Texturado. Rugoso. Frío.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y abrí un poco más mis piernas. Sabía que dolería. Sabía que él me estaba haciendo pagar por todo lo de esta noche sin querer ponerme una mano encima por ello aún.

—Sí, abre tus rodillas y déjate caer sobre él. Grita para mí dragón.

Lo hice. Mis rodillas y muslos temblaban por la fuerza de control que hacía de ellos para seguir descendiendo cuando lo que mi cuerpo pedía era todo lo contrario. Dolía. Con un infierno que dolía. La saliva se estaba secando y sabía que si no me apresuraba dolería aún más así que, mordiendo mi mejilla y abriendo mis nalgas con ambas manos me dejé caer sobre el juguete con un ruido sordo. Lanzando un grito ronco en cuanto el anillo de músculos fue brutalmente traspasado.

Jadeé con pesadez y me quedé muy quieto mientras intentaba regularizar la respiración y acallar mis quejidos de molestia y dolor.

—Mmm... Eres todo un espectáculo Dragón. Todo un espectáculo. Bien. Levántate ahora y quédate muy quieto.

Hice lo que me dijo apretando los labios cuando el movimiento no solo me torturaba dentro sino también fuera por lo anteriormente lastimado.

—Las manos unidas en la espalda. Sí, así. Verás, sabiendo que tarde o temprano buscarías algo de esto, me he tomado el trabajo de investigar un poco de antemano. Haré un nudo creativo no te preocupes.

Y ese fue todo el aviso. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, no solo mis muñecas estabas atadas, sino que también lo estaban mis antebrazos tirados hacia atrás y sintiendo las cuerdas pasar por mi estómago e ingle. Incluso había una severa vuelta rodeando la base de mi polla junto con mis bolas de manera casi dolorosa. Era apretado. Apretado y tirante.

—Oh sí. Hermoso. Sencillamente hermoso Dragón. Ven. Mírate —dijo antes de evocar un espejo de cuerpo entero así, de la mismísima nada delante de mí.

Me veía... corrompido. Me veía... contenido. Las cuerdas representaban un mundo de cosas para mí que ni siquiera había sabido hasta entonces. Ataduras. Liberación. Opciones. Decisiones. Él. Yo.

Mi miembro se veía hinchado y muy rojo ya, apretado contra el saco tenso de mis testículos. Incluso podía ver como una solitaria perla de mi deseo se escurría por entre el pliegue que cubría hasta ahora mi glande.

Joder...

—Sí, Dragón, eres un verdadero pecado andante, rubio pomposo. Sé que amas mirarte. Así que lo seguirás haciendo un rato más...

Tembloroso, me quedé allí parado, aún mirándome. Aún embelesado a mi propia visión.

O al menos eso fue hasta que sentí sus duras manos recorrer la línea de las vértebras de mi espalda hasta perderse como si nada en la raja entre mis nalgas. Aspiré profundo ante la fuerte sensación.

Aparentemente me había perdido demasiado en mi reflejo porque, cuando miré en él más allá de mí pude notar que ahora tenía detrás de mí uno de los cómodos sillones que solemos dejar frente al fuego de la chimenea... y a un muy depravado Potter sentado ya en él.

Merlín...

—Ven aquí Dragón. Es hora de que tu castigo comience...

Mierda.

Emocionado. Aterrado. Excitado. Dolorido. Necesitado. Así estaba y me sentía con cada paso pequeño que hacia él daba.

—Túmbate sobre mis rodillas Dragón... has sido un chico muy travieso hoy.

¡Oh, por Merlín, Morgana y la corte!

Mi corazón latía ya desbocado en mi pecho. Mi respiración era tan solo una burla superficial.

Mi cabeza era un caos.

Quiero y no quiero.

Lo necesito pero tengo miedo.

Lo deseo y eso me aterra.

Lo anhelo y...

Era él.

Era mi Harry.

Cualquier duda quedó lejana después de darme cuenta una vez más de mi propia estupidez. Mi maldito moreno San Potter nunca me haría doler demás.

Confiado, seguí ya seguro hacia donde él se hallaba y con cuidado de no caer -porque ni modo que me dejara hacer el ridículo justo ahora-, comencé a dejarme caer de manera transversal sobre sus rodillas. Mi estómago firme sobre sus muslos calientes. Mi flanco consciente de la dureza contra él. Mi culo expuesto a lo que se quisiera de él.

Temblé.

Ansiedad y anticipación corriendo por mis venas.

—Oh, Dragón. No sabes... No tienes idea de cuanto me calienta el verte así. Duro, necesitado. Rendido y atado. Por mí. Joder... eres todo un reto, eso es seguro.

Sentí su mano grande y pesada comenzar a sobar casi diría con reverencia las suaves y pálidas mejillas de mi trasero, apenas segundos antes de que, sorpresivamente, cayera sobre ellas una palmada rápida, dura y certera que sin poder evitarlo me hizo gritar.

—Esa fue por intentar poner mi control a prueba, Dragón.

Reprimí un quejido y un gemido por igual. No sabía cual de los dos debería soltar. El golpe dolía, pero el balanceo que provocaba en mi cuerpo hizo que mi pesada y llorosa erección se rozara increíblemente con el duro muslo junto con que el bendito dildo dentro de mí rozara sobre superficial y demasiado suavemente mi muy ansiosa próstata, y eso fue... glorioso. Puro placer en medio del dolor. Mierda... y esto solo empezaba.

Palmada.

Roce húmedo, movimiento dentro.

—Esa fue por dejarme solo por la mayor parte de la noche por tus rebuscados planes.

Palmada.

¡Joder! Arrg. Vaya que tenía pesada la maldita mano el auror. Esta vez la mano en mi espalda evitó el ansiado roce... y eso fue lo peor. Necesitaba el estímulo para olvidar el picor y la molestia y dolor creciente.

—Esa fue por hacerme enojar adrede antes de salir a la maldita fiesta.

Merlín. Mi trasero se sentía caliente. Picaba y latía ya mientras que mi pene lloraba por apenas un simple roce en mi punta y mi culo se crispaba y contraía por un roce más en mi botón de nervios.

Palmada.

Oh sí, la punta húmeda resbalaba contra el vello de su pierna.

—Esta fue por provocarme, por tentarme tan malditamente mal.

Palmada. Y fue una tan fuerte que de nuevo no pude controlar el grito que escapó de mi boca reseca como si solo fuera arrancado de mí.

Palmada. Palmada. Palmada.

Oh, por Merlín. Era el cielo y el infierno. Casi me egó el placer de sentir mi próstata machacada con fuerza con cada una de ellas.

—Esas fueron por darme celos. Por dejarte tocar... Por dejr que me cuestione mi real dominio sobre ti...

La última parte fue solo un susurro.

La última parte fue lo que me hizo congelar la piel.

El placer y el dolor de pronto eran ya insensibles en mi piel.

—¡NO!

Sabía lo que quería decir con eso. Tuve razón entonces en creer que él podría realmente malinterpretar todo más allá.

Terror corría por mis venas. Mi respiración se hizo aún más trabajosa y entrecortada.

Tenía que hacerle entender que...

—¡SILENCIO DRAGÓN! —gritó el secamente descargando una vez más una muy fuerte mano sobre mi trasero doliente. Ya no lo sobaba. El picor/dolor era continuo. Creciente. Y, a pesar de ello el placer se asomaba—. Y sí, me has hecho preguntarme, cuestionarme muchas cosas esta noche. Me has hecho dudar —susurró antes de que su mano implacable descendiera una vez más—... Y esta es por no hablar conmigo de tus deseos... aún sabiendo que yo daría todo por ti, sin importar lo que fuese.

¡Oh Mierda!

Esa última fue... Y sus palabras.

Dolían. Ambas.

Era todo.

Era el dolor de su mano. La culpa de sus palabras. El control de mi cuerpo. El placer negado, apenas brindado...

Gemí. Un gemido gutural, ronco y profundo.

Sentimientos, emociones y palabras mezcladas todos muy dentro de mí.

—Querías ceder tu entero control y yo estoy encantado de tomarlo. Solo espero que no te arrepientas luego, Dragón. Solo eso.

—Confío en ti Harry —susurré con voz ahogada sabiendo de antemano que llegaría un nuevo castigo por ello. No me importaba. No ahora. Ahora era el momento de decirle algo para que él solo volviera a su papel. Para que se entregara también. Ya hablarían mejor luego. Ya hablarían de todo y aún más. Ahora...

—¿Lo haces adrede cierto, Dragón? Amas tus castigos ¿no?

Reprimí una muy sarcástica respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua sintiendo en el aire el cambio en la magia y el sonido de algo rasgar el aire sobre mí. Sin embargo, desde mi vergonzosa posición no podía ver nada más allá de su abdomen o rodillas.

—Has tenido diez palmadas suaves para preparar tu piel. Ahora tendrás diez azotes leves y luego diez palmadas de verdad, Dragón y contarás cada uno de ellos en voz alta y clara ¿entendido?

—Sí, Harry.

Temblé por dentro como una hoja en invierno. Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda. Si ya dolía como la gran puta no estaba realmente seguro de poder soportar aquello tan valientemente como hasta ahora.

Pero lo haría -me dije a mí mismo-. Tenía que hacerlo. Yo mismo me lo había buscado ¿no?

Y el castigo comenzó al fin...

—Uno...

—Siete...

—Dieeeez...

Grité ahogadamente en el último toque de aquella varilla que tan inocente parecía pero que tan malvada se sentía.

Una mano cálida se posó tentadoramente sobre mi coxis haciéndome gemir por el puro gusto de la suavidad del toque.

Era puro dolor ahora. Y no había placer sentido. La varilla había sido demasiado certera en sus movimientos como para provocar grandes cosas. Mi propio movimiento fue restringido por una de sus manos en mi espalda baja. Negándome el roce. Negándome todo.

—Hermoso... Oh, Merlín, estás tan hermoso. Mírate, Dragón. Mira como tu trasero reluce orgulloso su color. Todo rojo... empapado de sudor y temblando de dolor. Mira tus brazos. Atados. Perfectos. Hinchados por la sangre corriendo en ellos.

Gemí de nuevo. Sus palabras me calentaban más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Solo una tanda más y te follaré tan mal, tan tan mal Dragón que no pararé hasta asegurarme de que luego no puedas ni caminar. Te voy a zurrar duro y rápido para luego follar este culito de ensueño que tienes. Voy a clavarme tan hondo que con cada golpe sientas mis pelotas contra las tuyas y mi choque te haga doler. Merlín, ya casi no puedo esperar...

¡Oh por Merlín, Circe y Morgana!

Su voz. Su voz era como nunca antes la hube escuchado. Era ronca y profunda. Era oscura y caliente como el mismísimo infierno. Era control y dominio puro.

Era _MÍA_.

—Pero primero... sé lo mucho que te ha gustado tener este pequeño amiguito allí para socavar el dolor. Pero ahora es hora de que lo quite. Es hora de que sientas la mismas ansias y necesidad que me carcomen.

Casi le grito. Casi.

De un solo tirón el maldito león depravado me quitó aquel artefacto de mí. Y dolió como la gran puta he de admitir. Pero lo peor. Lo peor vino inmediatamente después.

Era el vacío que dejó.

La sensación de querer algo ¡Lo que fuera! dentro de mí. Ya. Ahora. **_ALGO_**.

Gruñí. Lo quería ahora. Quería que me tome. Quería eso ahora. YA. Lo quería dentro. Lo quería enterrado en lo más profundo de mí. Haciéndome gritar. Haciéndome doler. No me importaba. Lo necesitaba más que el aire que precariamente respiraba.

Y una cruda dureza descendió entonces una vez más sobre mí haciéndome gritar a la vez que contaba por última vez... al menos por hoy.

—¡DIEEEZ!

Apenas nanosegundos después de soltar esa palabra, sentí mi cuerpo tomarse bruscamente poniéndome en vertical antes de sentirme caer sin saber bien cómo, dónde o porqué. Mi mente se hallaba turbada y nubosa después de todos esos maravillosos y a la vez malditos azotes. La adrenalina viajando por mi cuerpo pero descendiendo de manera alarmante por momentos.

Cuando finalmente pude enfocar tanto mi mente como mi vista en mi penosa situación actual, casi grito del shock.

Claro, todavía podría haberlo hecho si no fuera por el pequeño gran hecho de que tuve que gritar por algo muy condenadamente diferente.

¡Joder!

Harry no solo me había parado y echado al duro piso debajo de mí, sino que en realidad era él quien había caído conmigo, dejándome así a su propia merced. Abierto de par en par apenas apoyado en su regazo para su plena disposición.

Mierda.

Dolor corría como nunca por mi espalda y piernas. Solo el entumecimiento parecía frenar en mi mente el dolor bestial que en realidad ya debería de estar sintiendo en mi trasero y cuádriceps.

Era como si hubiera escalado una montaña cargando un peso muerto y en un tiempo récord.

Arrg. Merlín.

Pero lo valía. El ver esa mirada de deseo puro y extremo en él... el ver ese tipo de deseo animal y primario, por MÍ.

Oh, solo esa mirada ya estaba haciendo nuevas maravillas a mi cuerpo gastado.

La necesidad de liberación era dolorosa.

Mi pene en ningún momento abandonó su carga y estaba completamente estrangulado por la cuerda y el deseo.

Sin embargo todo eso careció de sentido cuando pude sentir como él quedaba firmemente plantado de rodillas en el piso por debajo de mí, antes de verme inducido duramente hacia abajo. Hacia él. Justo hacia su duro eje enhiesto que parecía estar naturalmente alineado a mí abusado agujero.

Joder, dolía.

Mi grito debió de escucharse hasta el mismísimo pico del Himalaya si el estúpido león no hubo puesto hechizos silenciadores antes de todo esto.

Cosa que dudaba. De en serio, el tipo era el perfecto auror. Mierda ¿Y por qué demonios estaba pensando en esto ahora? Ah sí, cierto ¡Para parar de pensar por un puto minuto de lo mucho que dolía sentirse partido en dos! ¡Puta madre! Oh, Mierda. Joder. Oh, Potter, me debes una, enoooorme, gigante... Joder...

Tuve solo un segundo más para acostumbrarme a la intrusión antes de verme levantado y vuelto a bajar sobre el demasiado duro falo.

Por suerte esta vez me vi mínimamente recompensado con el duro apriete de su suave y húmedo glande en el mismo centro de mi próstata.

Placer corrió como lava por mis venas al sentir aquello.

Dolor mitigó un poco su paso cuando finalmente la estocada terminó y mi trasero 'golpeó' sus muslos en todo su esplendor.

Juro que quise llorar. Era demasiado.

La carne estaba terriblemente sensible. Mi culo se sentía hervir en carne viva y mi interior no estaba mucho mejor después del abuso del maldito juguete que tuve enterrado por lo que parecieron horas dentro de mí.

Cada pequeño roce era una plena tortura en todo derecho.

Grité.

Mucho.

Grité cuando se enterró y grité cuando salió.

Era agonía sin diluir.

Dolía. Y lo quería. Lo quería todo de él.

Quería el placer. Quería el dolor. Quería el control.

No podía hacer nada más que yacer allí y dejarme ser y hacer lo que él quisiera que haga.

Él simplemente sentado con las rodillas juntas y los talones en su trasero hermoso. Con sus brazos fuertes y musculosos -tras todo el entrenamiento auror y unas cuantas pociones reconstituyentes muscular de mi propia cosecha-, sosteniendo todo el tiempo mi cuerpo por el control de mis caderas.

No hubo demoras. No hubo nada.

Sus estocadas eran directas y profundas. Cada una de ellas arrancando gemidos, gritos y quejidos por igual de mí.

Mi cuerpo arqueado y contorsionado casi imposiblemente al darme por vencido y dejar caer mi espalda hacia atrás al darme cuenta de que ya no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerme erguido ante él. Y aún así disfrutando del hecho de que en esta medio incómoda posición resultaba que el ángulo en el que golpeaba mi punto dulce solo era mayor. Más fuerte. Más directo. Más duro. Solo más.

Perdí la cuenta de sus golpes en mí después de la quinta estocada.

Me dolía todo y apenas podía pensar.

Era vagamente consciente de comenzar a oírme rogar. No sé bien para qué exactamente pero lo hacía. No sé si rogaba porque parara o porque no lo hiciera. No sé si rogaba porque me dejase venir o porque solo siguiera.

Mis manos tocaron por fin el piso tras de mí y sentí como enseguida mi postura cambiaba. Ahora él tomaba mis tobillos y los colocaba al lado de sus mejillas, besándolos intermitentemente antes de volverse a clavar en mí.

Estaba seguro de que lucía patético por ahora. Todo despatarrado en el piso en medio de su propio charco de babas y sudores. Siendo clavado una y otra y otra vez por el animal en celo que aparentemente tenía por marido.

Mi trasero parecía haberse anestesiado después de tanto abuso suyo. Bueno, eso al menos era una pequeña clama ¿cierto?

El placer de mi centro nunca dejándome ceder...

Y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, no pude retenerme más, simplemente mi cuerpo ROGABA por acabar.

Y lo hice. A pesar de las cuerdas. A pesar del dolor que me provocaba hacerlo.

Incluso yo mismo estaba incrédulo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Como un río formado lágrima a lágrima, mi polla estaba largando finalmente su semen en mi propio estómago. Lenta pero inexorablemente. Implacable. Haciéndome gritar una y otra y otra vez con cada gota que era cruelmente exprimida de mí.

—Oh sí... Sí Dragón, sí. Joder... Tan hermoso. Mírate amor. Oh sí, joder, ¡OH! ¡Mierda! Joder, joder, ¡joder! —le escuché repetir como un eco lejano mientras sentía gotas y gotas ceder de mí antes de sentirme inundado por un río caliente que sabía era su propia esperma bañándome de él.

Con pleno cansancio sentí como su magia se activaba con apenas un distraído pase de su mano y como por fin las cuerdas se desvanecían de mí. Sorprendiéndome a mí mismo cuando una nueva descarga blanca se vio escupida de la punta de mi falo aún duro de una manera que en cualquier otro momento me hubiera resultado vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta que un poco de mi leche nos bañó a ambos e incluso un par de gotas vinieron fácilmente descansando cerca de mis ojos y boca.

No daba para más.

Sencillamente me rendí y me dejé caer una vez más a su seguro cuidado de mí. Desconectándome del mundo al plácido sueño reparador.

.

Parpadeé adormilado al sentir la humedad clara del agua abrazarme.

—Por fin despiertas amor. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme —dijo su voz sedosa y profunda desde detrás de mí.

Todo a mi alrededor olía a jazmines y lilas. Mis esencias favoritas a la hora de un baño de tina. Tal y como mi moreno sabía que adoraba.

El agua estaba tibia y espléndida contra mi piel. Acariciando y curándome un poco los magullones que estaba seguro tenía en mí.

No que me importara realmente.

A pesar de mis pobres flaqueos la noche había estado espectacular.

Había sido... intenso, y eso era decirlo suave. Lo había sido todo.

Su control. Mi rendición.

Nuestro placer.

—Te amo —susurré por lo bajo. Apenas girando mi rostro desde donde estaba para cepillar con mis labios su dura mandíbula.

Sentí su supiro calentándome la piel y supe que era lo correcto a decir. Mi estúpido Griffindor necesitaba una confirmación de que aún a pesar de lo hecho todo entre nosotros estaba bien. Idiota cara rajada. MI muy estpuído e idiota dulce cara rajada.

—Te amo también Dragón... —dijo antes de interrumpirse al escucharme reír por lo bajo.

—No hay manera en el infierno en que vuelva a escuchar ese apodo sin tener segundas intenciones —dije como respuesta a su ceja alzada. Maldito imitador. Ese era MI gesto. Hhmm.

—Pues veremos cuanto te aguantas... Dragón...

Gemí. Me dolía todo es cierto, pero eso no quitaba lo caliente que me ponían los recuerdos aún frescos en mi memoria. Una memoria muy precisa y selectiva.

Él rió y yo bufé.

—Pues veremos también cuanto te aguantas en darme otro castigo 'amor'.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a jugar conmigo como en la fiesta Draco!

Oh. Cierto. Punto sensible aquí. Mmm...

—No lo haría Harry. Lo sabes. Eso fue... estúpido, lo admito ¿de acuerdo? Te amo demasiado como para hacer esa estupidez otra vez ¿sí?... Yo solo, ya sabes, quería... pero, mmm... bueno...

Su frente cayó de golpe sobre mi hombro y mi mano voló automáticamente a su nuca acercándolo así más contra mí.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que queremos y lo que no ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. Es lo mejor, lo sé. Y sé que deberíamos de haberlo hecho antes también pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de nada Harry. Amé todo lo que hiciste a pesar de que por meros segundos a veces dudara. Que no era de ti amor, era de mí mismo. Dudaba de poder aceptar aquello que tanto deseaba y había incluso buscado. Pero lo quería. Lo quiero y...

—... Y un Malfoy siempre tiene lo que quiere.

—Ahh, me conoces taaan bien querido.

—Por supuesto mi rubio, por supuesto ¿Cómo podría complacer tus caprichos sino?

Sonreí.

Mi '_héroe_'.

Mi _**TODO**_.

Sí, ¿Cómo podría sino?

La sonrisa en mi rostro quedaría tatuada en mí estaba seguro... estaba seguro en más de un sentido.

Finalmente. _ESTE_ Malfoy, lo tenía todo.

**_(¯`v´¯)_**  
**_`*.¸.*´_**

**_..:: Fin ::.._**

* * *

**_Nada más que decir excepto GRACIAS por pasar y leer, por agregar y comentar a quienes se tomen el tiempo de hacerlo._**

**_Es una alegría para mí terminar un proyecto más._**

**_Con todo el cariño les digo... NOS LEEMOS EN OTROS! XP_**

**_BESOS Y CUÍDENSE_**

**_ *GUADA*_**

**_¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?_**


End file.
